iDate Sam and Freddie
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: This is the second part to my story "Another iLost my Mind speculation" So I recomend reading my other story first if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The wonderful new story following my story "Another iLost my Mind Speculation". Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I have the next chapter wrote so as soon as I get 2 reviews I will upload it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did I would probably know a lot more about these episodes than I do.**

"Sam your back!" Carly screamed as Sam walked into the studio, she ran up to Sam and started hugging her.

It was kinda funny cause Sam just kinda stood there. "Carly...Carly.. Carly...Ok...Carly!...Your killing me...Carly...CARLY GET OFF!" Sam finnally screamed. Carly just backed away. "Sorry. I'm just glad your back." Carly smiled at her.

"I wasn't even gone a week, and you saw me once." Sam replied sitting on the bean bag chair.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm going to leave you to alone." Carly smiled. "Have fun..." She said in a sing-song voice as she dimmed the light and closed the door. "I see she hasn't given up on her barn idea." I smirked at Sam.

"So where do you wanna go on our..uh..date?" I asked sitting next to her. "Not sure. Somewhere with good food." She replied.

"How about Petrosini's? I hear they have amazing lasagna." I suggested. I really want to make this date good.

"Yummm Mama loves lasagna." She moaned. Wow. Sam and her food. "I have to go home I'll pick you up at 7, you'll be here right?" I asked her. "Yeah, see you then." She smirked. I got up and walked out of the studio.

I was greeted by Carly at the botton of the stairs. "Did you and Sam talk? Did you kiss? Are you going out? Do you love her?" Carly asked in a rush. Man she is a girl of many questions.

"Um..Yeah..No...Tonight..Not sure." I replied. "You might want to talk to her. She's upstairs." I continued.

"Ok, you leaving?" She asked. "Yeah, I'll be over around seven to pick Sam up." I explained. She smiled and walked upstairs.

*Sam's POV*

Ok, Puckett calm down. It's just a date...With Freddie..

"Hey." Carly walked in the studio. "So...you and Freddie..On a date.." She smiled poking my stomache.

"Yeah." I replied walking over to Freddie's laptop, and messing with it. "Are you nervous?" Carly asked. Was I nervous? I guess I kinda am..I mean..it's only Freddork right? "Not really...Except what if I mess it up? I mean what if we start fighting? Then the whole date will be ruined!" I started freaking out. We will start fighting! That's what we do!

"It will be fine Sam! Freddie is a really nice guy it will be fin-"

"Go on the date with us!" I screamed, Carly just looked at me weirdly. Ok, I do understand how weird that sentance was.

"What? I can't go on you and Freddie's first date!" Carly responded. "You can go and sit a few tables down. If we fight you can just break it up." I explained. "No way." She said. "What if Freddie agree's with me?" I asked her.

"Freddie likes you! Of course he will agree with you!" Carly yelled.

"So? Pleeeaaassseee Carlayy! Pleeaaasseee!" I begged her. "Nope." I started throwing a tantrum. "Fine! But only if Freddie thinks its a good idea." Carly agreed. "Thanks soooo much!" I smiled.

"It's already six o' clock. Let's go get you ready you can wear some of my clothes." Carly suggested. Well more like stated.

"Ughh!" I groaned. I don't wanna get all dressed up and fancy for Freddork.

*After the date - Freddie POV*

"That was auctully fun. Thanks Fredweird." Sam smiled. Well I guess that was a very good comment from her.

"So...are we you know..like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked her. I really hoped she said yes. This was the most amazing night ever. I never thought I could have so much fun on a date...expecailly Sam Puckett.

"I don't know...Do you want to be...?" Sam mumbled. I could tell she was kinda nervous.

"Hmmm...Maybe..." I smirked. I leaned down and kissed her. I could tell she was shocked, auctully I was shocked I did it. Her lips were soft, just like the other two times we had kissed. Except I there was auctully feelings in this kiss from both sides. It wasn't like our nervous first kiss, or like the lock-in kiss. This was way more and I could get used to it.

After about 20 seconds I pulled away. "Night..Girlfriend." I smirked and walked into my appartment. I'm dating Sam Puckett.

Oh my Gosh, I'm dating Sam Puckett!

**So do you like it? I kinda did. Sorry I didn't include the auctual date, if you guys want the date scene tell me! I would be happy to write it for you! I really didn't feel like this was to fluffy...Maybe it was :/**

**What to expect in next chapter:**

**Sam and Freddie, life as a couple. And another talk with Spencer.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got my reviews! Thanks so much! This story will probably only have around 5 or 6 chapters. Then after that will be iCan't take it. So how about 5 reviews? Then I will update, I should have the next chapter wrote today...So waste no time in reviewing if you wanna know what happens!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned iCarly I wouldn't be struggling to not have them OOC?**

"Hey Carly...Whats going on here?" Sam asked walking through the front door. I think she was talking about the lawn mower and big square of grass with some lawn chairs on it, in the middle of our living room. "Spencer bought a lawn mower." I replied.

"You guys live in an appartment..." Sam said slowly. "Yeah well that's why there's grass in our living room." I explained.

"Oh..That's cool. Can I have this peppy cola?" She asked. "Yeah, it's diet though." I replied. Sam hates diet soda pop. "Ew, this is diet." She spit it out. "Hey, remember that time when I told you it was diet?" I smirked. "Whatever. Where's Freddie?" She asked. "You mean your boyfriend.." I smiled. "No, the other one." Sam said blankly. "Idk he should be here." I replied.

"Oh." She said as she walked over to the counter and started picking at the grapes in a bowl.

"Hola girlies!" Freddie greeted. "Hey, Freddie!" Sam smiled. Freddie walked over to her. "Hey, beautiful." Freddie smiled as he walked over toward Sam and put his hands on her waist and kissed her. Aww! This is so cute! They soo love eachother!

"Wow, nice to see you to." Sam smirked as they pulled apart.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" Freddie suggested. "Sure. Bye Carly I'll be over later." Sam said as her and Freddie walked out holding hands. They've been dating a week so far, and have been spending a lot of time together.

"Hey, Carly! Have you seen my beach ball?" Spencer asked coming out of him room. "Where's Sam and Freddie?" He asked.

"Out. On a breakfast date. Again." I told him. "Again?" Spencer asked. "Yeah. It's like the third time this week. They've been ditching me like everyday. I'm glad their together, but-" "But they keep ditching you, and hanging out together." Spencer said.

"Yeah." I frowned. "Ahh Carly their just in love. It's the honeymoon phase, it will be over soon." Spencer explained.

"It's Sam and Freddie though..They can't have a honeymoon phase." I replied. "It will be over soon enou-"

"I just don't understand why you just had to slap the waiter!" Freddie screamed, as he stormed into my appartment. "Becuase he was taking forever to get our food! Why is that my fault?" Sam retorted. "It is your fault for slapping him!" Freddie screamed. "Told you it would be over soon." Spencer wispered and walked back into his room.

"It's your fault for being a dork!" Sam screamed. "Why must you always do stuff to make me mad!" Freddie screamed.

"Becuase I love it!" Sam replied. "Ugh!" Freddie yelled. "Nyeehhh!" Sam yelled. "Why are you always so annoying?" Freddie yelled at her. "Well SORRY for being myself!" Sam replied. "I'm outta here! Love you!" Freddie shouted slamming the door. "Love you to!" Sam screamed. "Ugh!" Sam yelled as she fell back on the couch.

"What the heck was that about? What kind of a fight was that?" I asked. I was so confused. What kind of people get into a fight, and scream at eachother. Then say they love eachother? Well I guess Sam and Freddie do.

"I slapped the waiter because they were "Outta blueberry syrup" what kind of a place is out of blueberry syrup?" Sam replied.

"And...Freddie got mad at you?" I guessed. That's noramally what happened. "Yeah, I feel...uh I don't it's weird like.." "Regret? Guilt?" I tried. "Yeah, I'm going to go apologize." Sam said and walked out the door.

*Sam POV*

I walked out the same time Freddie did.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" We asked eachother in unison. "We have got to stop doing that." I smiled. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jack slapped that man." I replied.

"Do you like me agian?" I asked Freddie. He pulled me in to a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well yeah!" Freddie said.

**I cannot stand this chapter. It is wayyy to fluffy. Well at least the last part is. I think the first half is auctully ok.**

**I don't have a "What to expect" in the next chapter. Cause I haven't wrote it.**

**I'm guessing it will be probably just them together, Possibly a talk with Carly.**

**After that I know where I'm going with this...I think. **

**Remember to Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my reviews! Thanks so much guys! I mean saying I was like Dan? That's like a huge complement! Would I be pushing it for 10 reviews? How about 10 reviews or Sunday...Whatever comes first? I really like the next chapter...So if you want a new chapter I would review...**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own iCarly...That's really disappointing.**

"Do you and Freddie work things out?" I asked as Sam walked back into my living room.

"Yeah." She replied. "Want some special lemonade?" I asked. "Uh..Sure." Sam smiled. "So is Freddie coming back over sometime today?" I asked, while I walked over to get the lemonade. "I dunno, probably." She replied.

"So...I uh noticed something earlier...Thought maybe you also noticed it..." I said, and handed her the lemonade.

"I notice a lot of things." She replied.

*Sam POV*

I took a sip of Carly's lemonade. Ew, ew,ew so gross. What the chiz does she put in this stuff?

"Well...I uh kinda noticed when you and Freddie were fighting...That...He said he loved you...and you said it back." Carly said.

"Oh." I replied. I had never auctully thought about it. I guess we did. Did he mean it? "Yeah...Well did he mean it?" She asked "Probably not. People say things they don't mean when they are like mad and stuff." I told her.

"Yeah stuff like 'I hate you so much!' or 'I want you to get hit by a taco truck' or 'Fall down some stairs.'. Not normally stuff like I love you!" Carly replied. "Yeah but -" "Arn't you gonna drink more of your lemonade." Carly asked. Ugh, so..gross...I drink a little more. Ew. "Finish it up, before the ice melts and takes away from the taste." Carly told me.

Dear sweet Jesus, send someone to save me! Please!

"Hola." Freddie smiled walking in the door. Thank you Lord for sending my lovely boyfriend to save me!

"Fredwardo!" I scream, and run over to hug him. "You just saved my life!" I wisper so only he can hear it. He gives me a confused look. Then I kiss him. Ya know, showing my appreciation and what-not. He pulls away "Ew, what the heck were you doing before I got here? You taste horrible!" Freddie says. Well that was rud- Oh! the lemonade haha sucks for Freddie.

"Thanks." I reply. "She was drinking my special lemonade." Carly tells him. "Carly! Not again!" Freddie screams.

"I'm sorry, some people like it." Carly says walking over to the couch. "Like who?" I asked, sitting next to her. "Some of the people that...ya know...family..." She replies. I just give her a look. "I'm going to go check ." She says walking to the computer. "Yeah have fun." I reply. Freddie walks over and sits next to me, and puts his arm around me.

"Hey, Sam we never finished are conversation from before." Carly said.

"What conversation?" Freddie asked. "Just a conversation about you and Sam-" "Carly. Can you give me and Freddie a moment?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "No." Carly replied. "Thanks..." I reply.

"I'm confused." Freddie says. "I just want an awnser to my question!" Carly yells.

"What question?" Freddie asks. "Well I don't have an awnser!" I scream at Carly. "Whatever." Carly says walking upstairs. "What was that about?" Freddie says. "Just...Nothing. Oh look! Celebrities underwater is on!" I say nervously, turning up the volume on the TV.

*Buzz Buzz Buzz*

"Who texted you?" I asked him. "Gibby. He wants to hang out with me Friday night." he replied. "Who would want to hang out with you?" I ask. Ok, that was kinda harsh. "Oh, I don't know maybe my girlfriend." he awnsers.

"Oh, yeah. Don't we have a date Friday?" I ask him. "Yeah, which is why I need to blow Gibby off." He says.

"Oh, alright." I reply. "Yeah, I feel bad." He says. "Well, don't it's Gibby." I tell him. "I'm thirsty." I say walking over to get the two (Mt. Dew) I poured before Freddie got here. "Me two." Freddie says.

"Here." I say, handing him the drink. We both take a drink then spit it out.

"EW! What was that!" Freddie screams. "Haha! You drank my special lemonade instead!" Carly screams from behind us. Ew.

**I like this chapter...I don't know what was with my sudden obbsession with Carly's lemonade. **

**What's in the next chapter:**

**Gibby!**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews...Considering I have the next chapter wrote, how about 12 reviews?**

**Will that work? Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Gibby, the next chapter will though! The next chapter is the last! **

**The next story "iCan't take this" is my favorite so far! So be sure to add me to your story/auther stuff so you know when it's uploaded!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, believe me there would have been a promo last night.**

So me and Fredison have been dating for 1 whole week. I am utterly shocked auctully.

Things have semi-went back to normal,we all still act the same. Except for the fact that I can kiss the nub whenever I want to.

Currently we are all just sitting in Carly's appartment watching Titanic. It's one of Carly's favorite movies. I think it's really cheesy but that's just my oppinion.

"Ugh! There isn't enough room for me to lay down! Carly, why don't you go sit on the other chair?" I said.

I was trying to lay down on the couch. I had my head on Freddie's lap, and my knee's were bent because Carly was in my way.

"Sam, be quite! This is my favorite part!" Carly yelled. "You say that every 5 minutes!" I reply. (A/N I say that all the time and my family and friends get so annoyed.) "So?" Carly says. "This is such a boring movie!" I moaned.

"Sam, why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake you up when the movie's over." Freddie suggested. Well that does sound like a good idea.

"Ugh, fine." I say drifting off to sleep...

*Freddie POV*

Sam was fast asleep, on my lap. She was right this movie was pretty boring. It's getting better though cause they finnally hit the iceburg.

*Buzz Buzz Buzz*

"Who texted you?" Carly asked. "Gibby, I think. I can't reach my phone though. It's in my front pocket, which is currently covered by Sam's arm." I tell her. "Here, use my phone. You can text him, and see if it was him. And if it was him, what he wanted." Carly says, handing me her pearphone. "Thanks." I wispered, trying not to wake Sam up.

(Regular is Freddie, italics is Gibby)

Hey, Gibby it's Freddie. Did you text me?

_Yeah, dude! Why are you texting me from Carly's phone?_

Oh, um my phone is currently..unnatainable.

_Oh, alright then._

So did you wanna talk to me about something or...

_Yeah, the Galaxy Wars convention is this weekend. Did you wanna go with me and grandpa?_

What day is it?

_The 17th._

Oh, I can't I have plans that day sorry dude.

_Your plans are more important than Nug Nug?_

Yeah, kinda. Sorry.

_This is like the 4th time this week you have found some reason to blow me off._

I'm sorry, I've just had a bunch of things to deal with. Spencer probably wants to go to the convention though.

_All right I'll ask him._

Bye, dude.

_Later._

"Here." I said, handing Carly her phone back. "What did Gibby want?" She asked. "He wanted me to go to the Galaxy Wars convention with him." I explained. "Oh, cool... Isn't that overnight?" Carly asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, while I played with Sam's hair. "Oh, when do you leave?" She replied. "I'm not going." I said.

"Why not? You love Galaxy Wars!" Carly replies.

"Yeah, but it's over Sam's birthday. I don't want to be gone that day." I explained.

"Aww that's sweet!" Carly exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't tell Sam though." I said. "Tell me what?" Sam says sitting up.

"Nothing important." I say. "Tell me Fredward." She orders. "Nope." I say. "It's late, I better go home. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I tell them. "Night." I say, kissing Sam's forehead before I walk out the door.

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**Gibby! Mrs. Benson...**

**You know you should review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Authers note!

**So the I decided the last chapter was the last chapter. The new story iCan't take it has been published! So be sure to read it!**

**It's my favorite so far. The chapters are getting longer, and there's more Gibby :)**

**I'm also taking suggestions for iCan't take it, and iLove you. I'm running out of idea's to make the chapters longer.**

**So if there's something you think should be brought up/said/done tell me, and I might put it in the story!**

**If you have any idea's/suggestions/requests make sure to put it as a review or PM me.**

**Also, I fully intend on righting more stories. I need idea's for them though! So if there's a certain something you want me to write about make sure you let me know! PM me or review and tell me. Make sure to review anyway though :)**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews/story alerts and stuff. I've had a total of 18 story alerts. 27 reviews. 15 favorite storys. 7 favorite auther/auther alerts. Thanks so much. Remember to keep reading!**


	6. Another auther note!

I have posted this note on all of my fanfictions. Just to make sure it has been read. If any of have idea's for a new story of mine PLEASE tell me! I would love to hear your suggestions. Also if you have any idea's for my stories iHave an eating disorder or iHave Chicken Pox, tell me and I might put it in the story! I'm also planning on writing a post-iLove You story. I mean everybody else has so why not me? If you have any idea's on that, I wanna hear them too.

Thanks everyone, for all the favorite story/Auther alerts and everything!

I'm working on putting on my profile a thank you to everyone so check my profile soon to see your name!


End file.
